


Uh-Oh

by orphan_account



Series: Skye's Secret Past [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Skye's Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team find out something interesting about Skye's past...uh-oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh-Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Any of you who've seen How I Met Your Mother and Chloe Bennett's song Uh-Oh you'll get this. For the rest of you Chloe Bennet did a song called Uh-Oh under the name Chloe Wang.

After having a couple of months to think it over Miles had evidently figured out the most vindictive thing he could do. Apparently he was a bit bitter over Skye choosing S.H.I.E.L.D over him.

She knew she should have thrown it in the ocean when she had the chance.

When one of her former Rising Tide contacts had sent her the link – to say the organisation had been angry at her ‘betrayal’ was an understatement – she’d felt her stomach drop. Her team were just starting to take her seriously again after the whole fiasco with Miles. How would she ever convince them she was good enough for S.H.I.E.L.D when they saw this?

She slammed her laptop shut as Fitz walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Skye.” He said pleasantly as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. “What you up to?”

“Nothing.” She said plastering on a smile. “Just surfing the web.”

“Huh, well if you have nothing to do why don’t you come down to the lab.” He paused and looked around. “Me and Jems are working on our May impersonations.”

“Aren’t you scared she’ll find out?”

“Terrified, that’s why I shut the security cameras in the lab off.”

She laughed. “Okay I’ll be down in a little bit.”

Waiting until Fitz left the room she quickly opened her computer again. Maybe she could wipe the video before anyone else saw it. But it’d been online for two hours now it may already have been copied. Nevertheless she remotely destroyed the original file.

The whole thing served her right. She was stupid to show Miles the video. She was stupid to trust him. She was stupid to do it in the first place but she’d _really_ needed the money.

As she made her way down the stairs she cringed at the thought of what the Rising Tide could do with such a video. It’s not like they were the kind of people to hold back, particularly on people they considered to be subverting the truth. It’s not like she’d ever held back when she was a member. Every time she found something even remotely juicy she’d make sure the whole world would know about it. On the positive side she still made money if the stupid thing sold.

“Skye!” Jemma squeaked. “Thank goodness, I thought it was someone else.”

“Shut the door.” Fitz insisted.

She did and perched herself on one of the stools.

“Watch Jemma’s impression.” Fitz said excitedly.

Skye turned to her and watched her press her lips in a straight line. “ _Wheels up in ten_.” She said in as stern a voice as she could manage while trying to suppress her laughter.

The girls burst out laughing while Fitz looked around cautiously like May might appear at any moment.

“Now watch Fitz.” Jemma insisted.

“Oh okay.” He said looking at the glass doors one last time. “I’m Melinda May and I can kill you with my pinkie.”

“Fitz.” Skye said momentarily forgetting her worries. “That sounds _exactly_ like your Ward impersonation.”

“Cheater.” Jemma added.

“Fine. I’d like to see you try.” Fitz said pointing at Skye.

“Easy.” She insisted. Taking a deep breath she brought out her poker face and said “Do _not_ call me The Cavalry.”

“Skye. That was perfect.”

“Definitely not as good as Jems.” Fitz insisted who received an elbow in the stomach from Jemma.

“Yeah whatever.” Skye said trailing her fingers over her laptop.

“Skye are you alright?” Jemma said and the pair sat opposite her.

“Yep.”

They both looked at each other and Skye could see them have one of their telepathic conversations. Probably something along the lines of ‘ _She’s lying_ ’ ‘ _Of course she’s lying do we call her out on it_ ’ ‘ _She’ll just keep denying it_ ’ ‘ _She’s obviously upset, maybe she wants to talk about it_ ’ ‘ _She won’t_ ’ ‘ _How can we know if we don’t ask?_ ’ ‘ _Fine but you can do it_ ’.

“Skye.” Jemma started. “You know you can trust us right. We can just keep it between the three of us. Or if that’s too much I can kick Fitz out I don’t mind.”

“ _Hey_.”

“Guys that’s really nice but…” She trailed off. Would telling them be such a bad idea? They’d both told her plenty of stuff about her past even after all the stuff that went down with Miles and she hadn’t told them anything about herself. She wasn’t even allowed to tell them she was a 0-8-4. Would it really be so bad to tell them something that could actually prove to them both that she trusted and cared about them as much as they seemed to for her?

“ _But_...” Jemma prompted.

“It’s just a little embarrassing.”

Fitz nodded. “Is it about Ward? Because we kind of figured…”

Jemma slapped him across the back of the head.

“Ow.”

“Sorry.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jemma said giving Fitz a glare that he shrunk under.

“Um okay.”

“You were saying.”

Skye sighed. “Well Miles contacted me.” She paused as they both gasped.

“What?”

“Did you tell Coulson?”

“Is he up to something?”

“What did he want?”

“Was he trying to get you back?”

“Is it something about the Rising Tide?”

“Guys!” Skye interrupted.

“Right.”

“Sorry.”

“ _Anyway_. A couple of years ago when me and Miles were still dating I told him something about my past that is _totally_ embarrassing. But at the time I thought I could _trust_ him with it but now _obviously_ …” She sucked in a deep breath. “He’s posted it online. Kind of as a form of revenge. For leaving him.”

“Skye.” Jemma said her voice leaking with compassion. “How awful?”

“What was it?”

“Fitz!” He automatically leaned back like he was afraid she might hit him again.

“We’re just saying it must be awful for someone to violate your trust like that.”

Skye looked down at her hands. How is what she did to them any different? Maybe this was like some form of karma.

“Yeah well, guess I had it coming.”

“You can trust us. You know that right?” Fitz offered.

“I know.” She took both of their hands.

“So what was it?” Fitz whined.

“ _Fitz_ …”

“ _What_? I want to know.”

Skye opened her laptop. “I deleted the video Miles posted himself, though he’ll probably just keep uploading it. But it’s already spread to some other websites so there’s not much I can really do. There’s a lot of Rising Tide members involved so it’s not like hacking into all of their systems would exactly be easy…”

“Nonsense, I bet you could do it if you wanted.” Jemma said full of support as always.

“A video?” Fitz said.

“Yes and before you ask _no_ it’s _not_ porn.” Skye stated firmly.

“I never said it was.”

“I could see you thinking it.”

She brought up the video and turned the screen to face them before checking behind them and making sure the coast was clear. Sure it was fine telling Fitzsimmons but if A.C., May or Ward found out she would die of embarrassment.

Skye firmly shut her eyes as the video started though not quick enough to see how Fitz and Simmons’ mouths dropped open.

 

**********

 

“It was good.” Jemma insisted.

“You speak Chinese?” Fitz asked.

She’d shown them both versions of the song.

“Yep.”

“I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed.”

“Look it’s not something I ever really wanted to do. But some scout heard me at a karaoke bar one night and I _really_ needed the money. Just promise me you won’t show it to anyone else.”

“Show what?” Ward asked from behind them making them all jump out of their seats. “And why are your cameras off?”

“Erm…”

“Well…”

Skye rolled her eyes. Maybe asking Fitzsimmons to keep a secret was a bad idea in retrospect. “They were doing impersonations of May and didn’t want her to see.”

They both looked at her accusations in their eyes.

“What – guys relax. She’s not going to kill you it’s _fine_.”

“Well I hope it was better than your impersonations of me.”

Jemma grimaced and Skye laughed.

Fitz however scrunched up his face and put his hands on his hips. “I’m Grant Ward and I can kill you with my pinkie.”

Skye rolled her eyes.

“So what were you talking about when I walked in?” He said looking at Skye. He didn’t look suspicious or accusatory however he did have a pretty good poker face, Fitz could attest to that.

“Nothing. Just doing our impressions.” Skye said innocently and was pleased when Fitz backed her up.

“Yep. Jemma’s is really good. Anyway I need to recalibrate the…you won’t understand.” He said quickly and moved to the other side of the lab.

“Quite. And I want to have a look at the new equipment we picked up at the Hub, excuse me.” Jemma scurried off.

Ward’s eyes narrowed. “If you say so rookie but if you’re hiding anything I will find out.” He said menacingly before walking off.

 

**********

 

Skye almost had a heart attack the next day when she walked into the lab, planning on gossiping with Jemma about A.C.’s awful tie, to find them both sat in front of the computer watching the video again.

“Guys.” She said and quickly shut it off. “Mock me all you want but you promised me you wouldn’t tell any of the others. The middle of the lab isn’t exactly a discreet location if you get my drift.” And she jerked her head to one of the cameras set up in the corner of the room.

“Relax. This is a blind spot. They can see us but not what’s on the screen.” Fitz said. “Besides we just had to watch it again…because it’s so good.” He hastened to add when he saw Skye glaring at him.

“Did you have any luck getting the video down?” Jemma asked kindly. She knew Skye was mortified by this even if she acted like she was cool about it.

“Nope. Once these things go viral there’s no undoing it. Besides I guess it isn’t something I could hide forever. On the positive side I did manage to send a _very_ nasty virus to Miles’ computer and phone. Seems fair enough.”

“I guess so. Have you heard anything else from him?”

“Miles? No not a word. Although if he opened the virus he won’t be causing any damage for some time. It infiltrates all his online accounts, contacts, mail so that’ll stop him for a little while.”

“You designed it?” Fitz asked. He had a growing interest in CS occasionally getting lessons from Skye.

“Yep. Something I’ve been working on for a while.”

“Uh-oh what’s that?” May said from behind them.

Skye clenched her teeth and took a deep breath before turning around.

“A computer virus I’ve been working on. I sent it to Miles and a few other Rising Tide hacktivists.”

“Any reason in particular?” May looked smugly calm.

Skye rounded on Fitzsimmons. “Did one of you tell her?”

“Tell me what?” May asked innocently. God she was good.

“I _swear_ we didn’t.” Jemma said.

“May _please_ don’t tell anyone else.” Skye begged coming closer to the agent. “It’s bad enough everyone I used to work with has seen this…”

“Don’t worry. Unlike these two I can _actually_ keep a secret.” She said before turning to walk out. “Oh and send me the link will you? The security footage was a bit small.”

Skye rounded on Fitz who had his hands in the air. “Okay maybe we watched it in the lounge _once_. But they were all supposed to be out, we didn’t think they’d be monitoring security.”

“If Ward or Coulson find out about this you’re dead.” Skye said grinding her teeth together in frustration.

“Find out about what?” Of course Ward was stood in the training area.

“Nothing.” She said sweetly. “Time for a workout?”

“Sure, be back here in five.” He said with a smile that told her he was not letting this one go.

 

**********

 

Skye tapped on the door and poked her head into Coulson’s office. “You wanted to see me?”

“Come on in.” He said looking up from his tablet. “Take a seat.”

“What’s up?”

“I just wanted to make sure everything’s okay.”

“Sure why wouldn’t it be?”

“You and Fitzsimmons have been acting very secretively lately. I wanted to make sure you didn’t tell them anything about your 0-8-4 status.”

“Huh? Oh no I haven’t told them.” She said wringing her hands. She wished she could.

“Then do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s personal.” Was the first thing that came to mind. Whenever Ward or May said something like that Coulson would just nod and let it go. When she said it however Coulson just gave her a ‘ _Seriously? You’re giving me that?_ ’ look.

“Fine, I told Fitzsimmons something about my past that recently came to light. Not the whole 0-8-4 thing just some stuff I did after I left my foster home.”

“And this is a big secret because…?” He prompted. His eyes looked light so Skye proceeded into the story hoping somewhere along the way Coulson would realise this wasn’t important and would let it drop.

“Miles recently posted something about my past that I didn’t really want broadcasting.”

“You had contact with Miles Lydon?”

“I didn’t respond. He’s just a bit…vindictive.”

“Did he make any threats?”

“No, no it’s nothing like that. He just, posted a video of me that’s kinda embarrassing.”

“A video?”

“ _No_ it’s _not_ porn. Why does everyone thing that?”

Some colour rose in Coulson’s cheeks. “That’s not what I was thinking.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Coulson still looked curious. What the hell, half of the bus knew anyway…

“Pass me your tablet.” She said with a sigh and pulled up the video. By now she had the web address memorised.

When she placed it in his hands and hit play she stuck her fingers in her ears. Stupid song. Unfortunately she forgot to cover her eyes and had to watch Coulson laugh hysterically for the next four minutes.

 

**********

 

Skye walked down the metal stairs checking the bandages on her hands. For once she was actually a whole ten minutes early. Ward would surely die of shock.

“Skye?”

She’d caught him while he was still working out.

“Yep. Sorry didn’t mean to disturb you, keep going.” She encouraged. A hot sweaty Ward doing push ups. Yes please.

He counted another twenty five push ups like they were nothing before jumping up and walking over to inspect her hands as usual.

“You’re early…”

“Yeah I woke up earlier than usual.”

“Any reason?”

Just the nightmares. “No.”

He didn’t buy it. He never did. “Okay let’s get started.”

An hour later Skye was panting begging Ward for a break. The regime for today seemed tougher than usual.

He pursed his lips. “I don’t know Skye. There’s a lot of stuff I wanted to get through today. Although…”

“Although?” She encouraged flashing him a smile she knew he secretly loved.

“I might reconsider. If…”

“If?”

“You tell me what you’ve told everyone else on this plane.”

She shook her head. “Absolutely not, no.”

“Not even if I let you off training for the rest of the day?”

Tempting. However…“If I tell you you’ll be able to hold this over me for the rest of my life. Half a day off, not worth it.”

“Hmm. Okay then. Guess we’d better move onto the pull ups. I thought we’d do 200 reps.”

Her jaw dropped. “No, no way.”

“You’re call.”

She sighed. “I want one day off every month from training.”

“Why would I agree to that? I already have pretty good leverage. I know every training exercise you hate, tell me or I’ll make your life hell.”

She thought it over. “I’ll tell you why. You agree and I won’t just tell you. I’ll show you.”

His eyes widened and she couldn’t help but giggle at the things she liked to think were running through his head.

She stuck out her hand. “Deal?”

He seemed to take an age to think about it when he eventually took her hand in his. She liked the feel of it. “Deal.”

Keeping a hold of his hand she led him upstairs into her bunk where she pulled the laptop onto the bed and motioned for him to sit down beside her. The bunk was small which meant they had to sit close. She didn’t mind at all.

“Now I want you to keep an open mind. I was young and I needed the money. I didn’t know any better.” She glanced at him. “And before you say it _no_ it’s not porn.”

“I didn’t think that!”

“Everyone always does, sometimes I wish it was porn it might be less embarrassing.”

He looked a bit hurt when she said that, how odd.

She started up the video.

This time though she didn’t tune it out or look away. She watched with him. Laughed with him. She thought it would be awful to have him know but it actually felt pretty nice.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Ward said still smiling.

She groaned.

“No it wasn’t _bad_. Just _unexpected_.”

“Wait until you see the other version.”

“Other version?”

“I did the song in English and Chinese.”

“You speak Chinese?”

“Why does everyone sound so surprised when I tell them that?”

“Just thought it’d be something you would’ve told us before.”

“You didn’t think it was odd that I was able to hack that system in Hong Kong even though it was all in Chinese?”

“You hacked it so fast I didn’t have time to see what language it was in.”

“ _Aww_ is that a compliment? Did Coulson give you a software update or something?”

“Ha ha.” He said sarcastically. “I don’t think you’re exactly in the position to mock now are you?”

“No I guess not.”

“So if you found it so embarrassing why did you show it to us all?”

“Urgh Miles posted it online.”

“Lydon?” He said stiffening up a bit.

“Yeah. Apparently he wanted revenge for me leaving him being the prick that he is.”

“You want me to beat him up?”

“Was that a joke?”

“No.” Was he actually serious? Knowing him probably.

“Well that’s okay I don’t need you to defend my honour. I already sent him a computer bug I designed that should take him down for a couple of months. Makes us even I reckon. But if he retaliates I’ll give you his address…”

“You do that.”

She looked up to find him watching her intently.

“What?”

He slowly moved his hand toward her face and touched under her eye. “You haven’t been sleeping.”

It wasn’t a question.

“No.”

“Tell me.”

Skye sighed and looked down at her hands. “I’ve been having nightmares.”

“About what?”

“Quinn.”

She heard Ward take a sharp intake of breath. “He’s in the Fridge Skye. He can’t get out. He won’t. I won’t let that happen.”

“I know.”

“But?”

“But. I’m worried that something like this will happen again.”

He pulled her into his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. His sudden ninja like movement caught her off guard and she placed a hand on his chest to brace herself.

“I’ll do a better job next time I swear. I’ll protect you.”

She struggled to pull back a little to look up at him. “It wasn’t your fault Ward it was mine.”

“No it was. I told you as your SO it’s my job to protect you until you can protect yourself.”

“I was the one who went in Ward. You weren’t even there.”

“I should’ve been. I should’ve been with you on that train.”

“I was just meant to be doing comms I wouldn’t normally need protection.”

“I should have been there anyway.”

“Ward stop. You can’t be there to protect us all all of the time. You need to stop beating yourself up every time something happens. You were the same way when Jemma got sick and Coulson was kidnapped. Everything is not your responsibility. Stop taking the blame for everything that goes wrong. Some things are out of our control.” She insisted and wrapped her spare arm around his neck.

“I have to protect you Skye. You don’t understand…”

“So make me understand.”

“I can’t lose you again.” He looked up at the ceiling refusing to meet her eyes.

“Oh.”

She put her hands on his face and pulled until her looked down at her. “I can’t lose you either.”

He moved closer until their faces touched. “Are you going to stop having nightmares?”

“No. Are you going to stop feeling guilty?”

“No.”

He kissed her.


End file.
